Ichiro Kun
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Dia Sasuke Uchiha yang kabur dari rumah dan merasakah rumitnya kehidupan setelah memutuskan untuk tak mau mengenal lagi saudara dan orangtuanya. Memulai kehidupan barunya dengan mengubah identitas dirinya, memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Sasuke Ichiro seorang pria berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja sebagai supir pribadi Orochimaru. dunia ini kejam setelah ia mengenal Ino Yamanaka.
1. Kehidupan Baru Sebagai Sasuke Ichiro

**ICHIRO-KUN  
**

**10-July-2012**

**Ichiro-kun****: ****ViN**  


**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : SasuIno, SasuKarin|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

******|Summary|**

_Dia Sasuke Uchiha yang kabur dari rumah dan merasakah rumitnya kehidupan setelah memutuskan untuk tak mau mengenal lagi saudara dan orangtuanya._******  
**

_Memulai kehidupan barunya dengan mengubah identitas dirinya, memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Sasuke Ichiro seorang pria berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja sebagai supir pribadi Orochimaru.  
_

_Sasuke samasekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dunia ini lebih kejam dari pada apa yang ia kira. dunia ini kejam setelah ia mengenal Ino Yamanaka dalam hidupnya.  
_

.

.

**|Author Notes|**

Halo Minna-san ^^

Ehem, sekarang Author nulis fic berpair SasuIno, pair kesayangan Author selain GaaHina.

Sebenarnya Fic ini adalah Re-Publish dan Editan dari Fic Author yang berjudul My Complicated Life dengan pair PeinIno.

mengapa di edit? itu karena Author secara pribadi menyukai cerita fic ini dan alasan lainnya adalah, Author ingin mengubah pairnya menjadi SasuINo.

Untuk Minna-san yang pernah membaca fic ini sebelumnya, Author mengucapkan minta maaf kalau Author dengan seenaknya mengganti pairnya.

Sekian.

* * *

**|Ichiro-kun 1|Kehidupan Baru Sebagai Sasuke Ichiro|**

.

.

Kota Amegakure nampak amat berbeda, bangunan yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini hanya tersisa puing-puing yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang di kota itu, sunyi senyap seolah menyembunyikan kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi di kota hujan itu, semuanya habis tersapu oleh badai hujan pekan lalu, kota yang mati, itulah deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Amegakure saat ini.

Perlahan-lahan masyarakat kota mulai mencoba untuk membangkitkan kembali kondisi kota dari keterpurukannya. Tidak sedikit pula yang mencoba untuk mengadu peruntungan hidup dengan cara pergi meninggalkan Amegakure.

Seorang pria berambut raven berwarna _Dark Blue_ dengan ciri ekspresi _poker face _di wajahnya dan memiliki dua bola mata berwarna _onyx. _Ia nampak sedang duduk di atas batu bekas reruntuhan bangunan, seorang pria itu bernama Sasuke, terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya, namun lain ceritanya setelah kota ini hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya perusahaan milik orang tuanya, ini memang sebuah kebetulan yang sangat tepat, seolah Kami-sama telah menurunkan kutukan pada keluarga Uchiha, sebelum badai menyapu kota, perusahaan Uchiha mengalami kerugian besar sehingga dengan terpaksa dipindahtangankan kepada orang lain yang bersedia untuk membelinya.

Sasuke menyendiri disini hanya karena ingin melarikan diri dari keributan di rumah, seperti teriakan mengenai baju yang berserakan, pring-piring yang kotor, sepatu yang tergeletak begitu saja, yang semuanya bersumber pada keruwetan pikiran orang tuanya karena merasa _Shock_ dengan keadaan yang baru, menjadi orang miskin, tak menyisakan apapun.

Siapa perduli dengan keruwetan itu, Sasuke yang selalu di cap sebagai anak yang tidak berperasaan hanya meng-'Iya' kan saja apa kata orang tuanya itu, kata-kata tidak enak selalu saja terdengar setiap pagi, dikatakan pemalas, angkuh, bahkan dia pernah dikatakan kurang ajar karena dia pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak enak pada orang tuanya.

Namun sekali lagi, siapa perduli dengan apa-apa yang dilontarkan mereka, toh baginya mereka hanya memvonis Sasuke sebagai anak yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa sebelum mengizinkannya untuk mengerjakan hal itu.

Sasuke sangat dekat dengan pembantunya, ia sudah menganggap pembantunya itu sebagai ibu keduanya, saat Sasuke terkena marah oleh kedua orang tuanya, kepada Baa-chan lah Sasuke melarikan diri, Baa-chan…itulah nama panggilan kesayangan Sasuke kepada seorang nenek tua yang sejak ia kecil sudah menjadi pembantu di rumahnya.

Di setiap impian besarnya, Baa-chan lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang ingin ia bahagiakan, bukan orang tuanya yang ia nilai sebagai orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada anaknya. Lupa pada anak karena kesibukan kantornya, kadang memarahi Sasuke karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, melampiaskan keruwetan kantor dengan cara memarahi Sasuke, kalau sudah begitu, Baa-chan lah yang menjadi tempat pelarian Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, menurutnya fungsi orang tua bukan hanya sebagai perantara lahirnya sebuah generasi, tetapi juga harus memberi kasih sayang.

Hari ini, Baa-chan yang selalu menjadi pelariannya telah tiada, saat badai terjadi, Baa-chan sedang berada di luar rumah sehingga nyawanya tak terselamatkan, kini sudah tiada lagi alasan Sasuke untuk merasa bahagia, orang yang dinilainya sangat perhatian padanya sudah tiada.

Entahlah…rumit sekali rasanya kalau sudah memikirkan hal itu.

Hari ini Sasuke akan memutuskan jawaban dari sebuah masalah yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Sasuke tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi orang yang merepotkan begini, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi ekonomi orang tuanya yang menurun drastis, Sasuke tahu bahwa kini orang tuanya tidak mampu untuk membiayai kuliahnya yang baru semester tiga ini, maka yang di ungkapkannya adalah ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan usaha sendiri walaupun harus menjadi pembantu.

"Sasuke….." teriakan yang sangat familiar mengembalikan seorang Sasuke yang jiwanya sedang melayang-layang di atas masa lalunya dan berhasil mengembalikan jiwanya kedalam kamar yang pengap dan berantakan.

Ia bangkit perlahan dari pembaringannya, dan berjalan menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara majikannya sekarang.

"Iya Orochimaru-sama" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya pertanda memberi penghormatan pada majikannya.

"Jemput anakku di bandara, dia baru pulang dari Amerika." Perintah Orochimaru seraya memberikan kunci mobil BMW warna hitamnya.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya kembali seraya mengambil kunci di tangan majikannya itu dan berlalu pergi.

.

**|Ichiro-kun 1|Kehidupan Baru Sebagai Sasuke Ichiro|**

.

.

Di bandara….

Sasuke tak pernah berhenti untuk mengamati di sekelilingnya, menanti seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun seorang putri semata wayang majikannya. Namun yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, ia merogoh saku jaketnya sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil yang kali ini tidak pernah lupa ia bawa, sebuah buku berjudul '_The Origin of Life_' sebuah buku yang membahas tentang awal mula terciptanya sebuah kehidupan, sebuah buku yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk mempelajarinya. Ia sudah mulai tenggelam dalam asyiknya buku yang ia baca, sampai lupa tujuan, ia sudah mulai melupakan ciri-ciri seorang gadis yang harus di jemputnya, ia sudah mulai asyik dengan dunianya, sepertinya sekarang dunia berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah buku kecil yang selalu ia selipkan di saku jaket atau saku celananya.

Plak…tepukan ringan terasa di bahu kirinya, sontak membuatnya menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan kembali kedalam dunia yang rumit ini.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang dituturkan oleh Orochimaru, seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi, berambut panjang berwarna merah dan mengenakan kacamata kotak.

"Nona Karin ya?" Sasuke memastikan apakah benar gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditunggunya atau tidak.

"Oh…jadi kamu supir barunya Tou-chan?" Karin menyilangkan lengannya di bawah dadanya.

"Iya Nona." Sasuke berdiri lalu mengangkat koper milik Karin.

"_Keren juga nih supir baru._" batin Karin sambil tersenyum kecil

Sasuke membuka kan pintu mobil BMW hitam milik majikannya, sambil mempersilahkan Karin masuk dan duduk.

"Silahkan Nona" ujarnya penuh hormat namun tetap dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di belakang, aku mau duduk di depan, di sampingmu."

Karin langsung membuka pintu depan dan duduk di jok samping supir.

Sasuke mendengus kesal kepada majikan mudanya yang menurutnya sangat aneh sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Karin yang sedari tadi duduk dengan posisi yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, entah posisinya yang menyebalkan atau bajunya yang terbuka dengan celana pendeknya itu yang membuat Sasuke enggan untuk melirik majikan mudanya itu.

"Nama mu siapa?" Karin memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Ichiro" Jawabnya singkat dan datar seolah tak perduli.

"Wow...kau memakai piercing ya? Aku suka gaya mu" Pujinya sambil mengelus piercing yang terletak di telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Saya harus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, Nona Karin." Kini Sasuke berbicara dengan penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kamu ganteng juga ya." Kini Karin mengelus bahu kiri Sasuke seolah tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Karin dan memandang tajam gadis di sebelahnya itu. namun tindakan Sasuke di salah artikan oleh Karin, hal itu membuat Karin menjadi bertambah blushing karena bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sreeeeeeeet…..akhirya sampai juga di kediaman Orochimaru, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Karin.

"Ayo turun Nona Karin."

"Kaki ku sakit nih…" ujar Karin sambil memijit-mijit kaki kanannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Gendong aku sampai ke dalam rumah."

Perintah itu sontak membuat wajah tenang Sasuke menjadi berubah, ekspresi kesal menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Nanti Orochimaru-sama akan marah kepadaku kalau aku menggendong Nona Karin." Jawabnya datar.

"Ah~ tidak akan" bantah Karin terdengar manja.

Karin langsung saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menuruti kemauan majikan mudanya itu. ia membungkukkan badannya dan menggendong tubuh Karin.

Khayalan Karin sudah menjelajah kemana-mana, memikirkan bahwa ini adalah gendongan seorang pengantin pria yang akan membawa pengantin wanitanya ke atas ranjang. Sungguh hayalan yang menyebalkan kalau saja Sasuke tahu hal itu.

"Nona, ini sudah di dalam rumah, aku turunkan Nona ya?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi merasa tidak betah akhirnya angkat bicara juga.  
"Antar aku sampai kamar." Balasnya dengan menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Brukk….Sasuke menjatuhkan Karin ke atas sofa empuk yang terletak di ruang tengah.

"Aku harus menjemput Orochimaru-sama" ungkapnya tanpa ekspresi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang merasa sangat kecewa.

_Sial…aku kira aku akan di antarnya sampai kamar, tapi tidak apa-apa lah, ini awal yang cukup bagus sebagai permulaan, lagipula kapanpun dia akan mengikuti perintahku, kalau di rumah ada cowok ganteng begini,aku jadi malas untuk pulang lagi ke Amerika, mungkin aku akan minta pada Tou-chan agar aku kuliah di satu Universitas dengan dia._

_Sasuke, dia itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang supir, akan ku ubah sedikit agar lebih enak di pandang, jujur saja aku tidak suka dengan gaya santainya, hanya mengenakan celana santai dan kaos biasa, kalau ku ubah nanti, pasti dia akan terlihat lebih keren._

_Oh…kami-Sama…..aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah tampannya ketika di mobil itu, dia memandang tajam pada ku, sorot mata yang membuat aku semakin menyukainya._

_Malam ini aku ingin mengajak Sasuke makan malam bersama, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengannya._

Sasuke yang merasa jengkel dengan majikan mudanya itu memilih untuk keluar rumah menuju kampusnya sembari menunggu Orochimaru pulang dari kantornya, ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 14:18, setelah sampai kampus, diparkirkannya mobil BMW hitam milik majikannya itu, ia segera berlalu menuju Perpustakaan kampus.

Sasuke berjalan menysuri Rak-rak yang di penuhi buku, sore ini perpustakaan nampak sepi, ia mencoba mencari buku yang menarik baginya, buku yang berisi tentang bacaan ringan, ia memang tidak menyukai buku dengan bahasa yang sulit di mengerti, buku yang disukainya ialah buku sejenis cerita pengalaman, motivasi, kumpulan _quotes _atau buku tentang psikologi. Akhirnya ia melihat suatu buku yang membuatnya berhenti mencari-cari, sebuah buku kumpulan Quotes dari berbagai tokoh terkenal di dunia, di ambilnya buku setebal 5 inci itu, ia segera mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman dan memulai membaca buku itu.

Ia langsung membuka halaman daftar isi, ia memang paling tidak suka membaca bagian kata pengantar atau apalah itu namanya, ia langsung menuju daftar isi saja untuk mencari topik yang menarik.

Ia membalikkan lembar demi lembar buku itu menuju halaman 134, ia mulai membacanya dalam hati, matanya mengikuti alur rangkaian kalimat dalam buku itu. Matanya terhenti pada suatu kalimat '_Keinginan adalah titik awal dari segala keberhasilan. –Napoleon Hill' _ia memicingkan matanya, berfikir sejenak tentang suatu keinginan yang mungkin masih tersisa dalam hatinya, tapi apa ya? Satu-satunya keinginannya adalah membahagiakan Baa-Chan, tapi itu sudah tidak mungkin karena Baa-Chan sudah tiada. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan keinginan barunya, ia tidak mau dikatakan sebagai orang hina yang tidak mempunyai keinginan dalam hidupnya, jika di analogikan bagaikan mayat hidup. Hiii…menyeramkan juga membayangkan hal itu terjadi dalam dirinya. Ketika seorang Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan tak acuh itu sedang berpetualang di alam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, memaksa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata yang menurutnya sangat rumit ini.

"Halo Orochimaru-Sama."

"Jemput saya di kantor." Suara majikannya di seberang sana.

"Iya.."

"Oh ya, tadi Karin menelfon ku, katanya dia ingin mengadakan acara makan malam."

"_Apa hubungannya dengan ku_" batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kau masih disana?" Orochimaru memastikan bahwa telefonnya masih tersambung.

"Iya Orochimaru-sama, ada yang bisa ku bantu dengan acara makan malamnya?" Jawab Sasuke secara spontan.

"Karin ingin makan malam denganmu, Kita bertiga."

"_Cih…apa lagi yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu_" batin Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru.

Dengan cepat ia menjawab "Baiklah Orochimaru-sama"

"Sekarang cepat jemput aku."

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

.

**|Ichiro-kun 1|Kehidupan Baru Sebagai Sasuke Ichiro|**

.

.

Srasssshhhhh…malam ini hujan lebat, udara dingin terasa sangat menusuk tulang, nampak di atas meja makan terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Sebuah meja yang tertata rapih dan terlihat mewah. Tentu saja ini adalah rencana makan malam yang dibuat oleh Karin, entah ada maksud apa Karin merencanakan hal semacam ini.

Karin berjingkat menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak di belakang dekat dengan dapur, di belakang khusus kamar-kamar para pekerja di rumah mewah ini.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu Kamar Sasuke. Setelah tiga kali ketukan tak ada reaksi dari pemilik kamar tersebut. Ia mencoba mengetuk kembali, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Mengapa harus mengendap-endap begitu?"

Suara berat nan datar sontak membuatnya kaget dan menjerit.

"Kyaaaa…" jeritnya sampai terdengar mengganggu di teling Sasuke yang tadi menegurnya.

Sasuke mengelusi telinga kirinya yang ber-piercing "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu."

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, semuanya sudah siap." Karin blushing melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keren itu.

"Lagipula tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel –Kun" tuturnya datar "Kau kan majikan ku." Sambung Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Karin seolah tak perduli sama sekali.

Di saat makan malam …..

Karin sengaja mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke, dan berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, tapi ia harus menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya untuk menghormati Orochimaru, hanya itu alasan mengapa malam ini ia bersifat sedikit hangat pada Karin, ia tidak enak pada Orochimaru yang selama ini telah membiayai kuliahnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Tou-Chan…aku tidak mau ke Amerika lagi." Karin memecahkan keheningan.

Orochimaru menghentikan makan nya sejenak "Mengapa? bukannya kau ingin kuliah disana?"

"Lagipula lebih enak di Amerika kan Nona?" Tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi sebuah harapan agar Karin cepat menjauh dari dirinya.

"Aku ingin kuliah dengan mu." Karin menatap nakal pada Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Boleh kan Tou-chan?" sambungnya.

"Boleh…" Orochimaru memang selalu menuruti keinginan putrinya.

"Mulai besok ya." Karin melemparkan senyumnya pada Sasuke.

"Apanya Nona?" Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ya kau dan aku akan berangkat kuliah bersama." Jelasnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata kananya untuk Sasuke.

"_Astaga…kesulitan apa lagi yang akan menimpa ku_" Batin Sasuke.

Seusai makan malam, Sasuke segera masuk kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sederhananya, menatap langit-langit kamar dan meregangkan badan yang sedikit terasa pegal. Ia terus memikirkan tentang nasib buruk yang menimpanya, ya…satu kampus dengan Karin adalah nasib buruk, dari awal ia sudah tidak menyukai gelagat perempuan agresif itu, dan sekarang harus berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama.

"_Oh…Kami-Sama…tabahkanlah hamba Mu ini_" batin Sasuke seraya menutup mata bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** :

Bagaimana pendapat Minna-san mengenai chapter ini ?

Review ya ^^

Terimakasih

Aku tak akan bisa tanpa kalian ^^


	2. Pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka

**ICHIRO-KUN  
**

**24-July-2012**

**Ichiro-kun****: ****ViN**  


**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : SasuIno, SasuKarin|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

******|Summary|**

_Dia Sasuke Uchiha yang kabur dari rumah dan merasakah rumitnya kehidupan setelah memutuskan untuk tak mau mengenal lagi saudara dan orangtuanya._******  
**

_Memulai kehidupan barunya dengan mengubah identitas dirinya, memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Sasuke Ichiro seorang pria berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja sebagai supir pribadi Orochimaru.  
_

_Sasuke samasekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dunia ini lebih kejam dari pada apa yang ia kira. dunia ini kejam setelah ia mengenal Ino Yamanaka dalam hidupnya.  
_

.

.

**|Author Notes|**  
Ini dia chapter selanjutnya ^^

h, princess nathani, Ann Kei, Ichimonji : Terimakasih sudah review ^^

* * *

**|Ichiro-kun 2|Pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka|**

.

.

Pertemuan ini bermula pada saat Sasuke sedang menunggu Karin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan teman sekelasnya, ia menunggu di perpustakaan, kalau saja Karin itu bukan anak majikannya, malas sekali rasaanya menunggu berlama-lama demi orang yang ia anggap tidak penting.

Ngantuk….itulah yang sedang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, ia mencari posisi yang nyaman dan bersender di kursinya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Di saat lelah begini, memang gampang sekali untuk memasuki dunia mimpi, tidur dan melupakan beban hidupnya untuk sejenak, apalagi coba yang bisa melupakan sejenak tentang keruwetan hidupnya selain tidur, Mabuk? Kebetulan ia bukan tipe pemabuk, mabuk hanya mengingatkan pada Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang pemabuk berat. Tapi itu dulu, kebencian yang terasa setiap kali Sasuke melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar memperkarakan masalah hobi mabuk Ayah dan hobi belanja Ibu, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi sejak ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan berusaha untuk kerja sendiri.

Sebagai seorang anak, pasti ada saatnya dimana ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, tak jarang pula ia berpikir apakah orang tuanya itu masih tetap dalam keadaan barunya alias miskin, ataukah sudah bangkit kembali? Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke ingin berjumpa lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke-Kun?" sapaan halus di iringi tepukan lembut di bahu kiri Sasuke.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, memutarkan badannya ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah sumber sapaan itu.

Mata _onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _aquamarine _milik seorang gadis dari klan Yamanaka, yah…'Ino Yamanaka' seorang gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna pirang, berperawakan tinggi dan ramping.

"Hn?" hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepada gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa gadis itu mengetahui namanya? Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di samping Sasuke yang sedang duduk, ia menduduki kursi itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sekelompok dengan ku pada mata kuliah Filsafat." Gadis Yamanaka itu menyerahkan kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan rapih. "Oh iya, aku Ino Yamanaka, Salam kenal." Lagi, Ino tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, Aku Sasuke –" ada keraguan untuk memberi tahu nama belakangnya.

Ino menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku Sasuke Ichiro, salam kenal." Sambungnya datar. Sasuke Ichiro, dia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama itu. "Ini apa?" Sasuke membaca isi tulisan di atas kertas tersebut.

"Ini catatan tadi," Jelas Ino yang masih agak kebingungan dengan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke saat memperkenalkan diri..

Sasuke menatap heran pada selembar kertas itu.

"Ini…catatan tadi. Sasuke-kun mengapa tidak masuk? Tadi Dosen Filsafat masuk sebentar."

Sasuke melebarkan kedua bola matanya. "A-apa?"

Di jawab oleh anggukan kecil gadis Yamanaka itu "Aku cari kemana-mana tidak ada, ternyata disini."

"Hmm…aku ketiduran." Keluhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun sudah makan belum?" Ino mengubah topiknya

"Nanti saja lah, aku sedang menunggu Karin."

Mendengar kata 'Karin', Ino menjadi sedikit cemberut.

"Kenapa eh?" Sasuke memang tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini, tega-teganya bilang bahwa dia sedang menunggu gadis lain.

"Tidak apa-apa.'" jawab Ino singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan perubahan sifat teman sekelasnya itu.

"_Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?_" batin Sasuke.

Di tengah lamunannya tiba-tiba terasa sepasang tangan yang hangat menempel pada pundaknya dan turun perlahan menuju dada bidangnya, terasa hembusan nafas hangat di telinga kirinya.

"Lama ya?" Bisik seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah merengkuh pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"_Huh…Nightmare datang_." batin Sasuke.

Cup…Kecupan kecil mendarat di leher Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke merasa tidak tenang, bagaimanapun juga, sedingin apapun juga, se keren apapun juga, Sasuke tetaplah Laki-laki normal yang akan merasakan ketidak tenangan ketika diperlakukan begitu.

"Karin, apa kau tidak malu di lihat orang." Tegur Sasuke datar sambil bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan Karin.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan dan di ikuti oleh Karin yang dengan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sasuke, seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

.

**|Ichiro-kun 2|Pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka|**

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Sasuke selalu pulang dan pergi kuliah bersama Karin, tak heran jika banyak gosip tentang hubungan mereka. Kalau saja gosip itu adalah gosip mengenai hubungan antara pembantu dan majikannya maka Sasuke tidak akan merasa serisih ini. Disetiap awal hari-harinya selalu saja ada orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama terus menerus.

"Oi teme, kamu pacaran sama Karin ya?" Naruto menyikut-nyikut Sasuke seakan tindakannya akan membuat pria Uchiha itu menjawab jujur.

"Tsk! Sudah ku bilang kan dia itu anak majikan ku." Jawab Sasuke bosan, karena ini adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya entah berapa ribu kali pada orang-orang yang menanyakan hal serupa.

"Hueee? Ta-tapi kenapa kau mesra sekali?" Naruto tak percaya, dan siapapun tak akan percaya.

"Itu karena dia perempuan tidak tahu malu." Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Ia bangkit dari meja kantin dan bersiap untuk menghindari wawancara panjang Naruto.

"Hei Teme, mana boleh kau mengatai majikan mu itu." Seru Naruto yang masih terduduk dan menyaksikan punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. "Hei Teme tunggu!" Naruto mengejarnya.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Ino secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di tengah jalan menuju kelas.

"Ohayo Yamanaka-san." Disini Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Ino saja." Entah utnuk alasan apa terdapat garis merah di kedua pipinya. Mungkin karena Ino terpana oleh senyuman Sasuke yang bisa dibilang jarang terlihat.

"Oh, oke. Ino-san." Sasuke meralat.

Ino kehilangan kalimat selanjutya, ia benar-benar bingung hendak berkata apa di depan Sasuke. Di satu sisi ia tidak mau Sasuke cepat pergi dari hadapannya, namun di sisi lain ia sudah kehabisan percakapan untuk menahan Sasuke agar tidak cepat pergi.

"Umm...Gomen Sasuke-kun." Ino terlihat ragu mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, Sedangkan Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya karena melihat tingkah Ino "Aku baru mendengar nama klan Sasuke-kun, Ichiro sepertinya bukan asli dari kota ini ya?" Ino menelan ludah, takut kalau kalimat itu akan menyinggung Sasuke

"..."

Ino semakin deg-degan ketika Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam.

"G-gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-." Ino memejamkan matanya.

Tap...telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh bahu Ino. Dan ketika _aquamarine _nya terbuka, ia melihat bibir yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ada dua hal Ino-san." Sasuke menunjukkan jari telunjuknya"Yang pertama, aku memang bukan penduduk asli kota ini." Sasuke membuka jari tengahnya untuk menujukkan dua hal itu "Dan yang kedua, kau tidak usah mengatakan 'Gomen' jika kau sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu."

Hah...Ino dapat bernapas lega, dan bahu yang tadinya sempat menegang kini menjadi rileks kembali.

Mereka masih berada dalam posisinya, Ino yang masih tersipu malu dan Sasuke yang memegangi bahu Ino, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh dalam dirinya ketika bersama Ino. Yang Sasuke rasakan ialah 'Ia tidak mau percakapan ini cepat berlalu'

"Permisi, mungkin sudah dulu ya perkenalnnya." Karin menyadarkan mereka berdua dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahu, tak lupa dengan pandangan sinisnya pada si gadis biasa yang berani-beraninya mencuri perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karin malah baik bertanya.

Ino berpikir mungkin ini saatnya untuk pergi dan meminta maaf.

"Gomen Karin-san, ini salah paham." Ino berusaha uuntuk mengatakannya walaupun berat.

Kini Karin memndang tajam pada Ino.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubungan Sasuke-kun dan Karin-san. Gomen."

Ada dua reaksi dari dua orang yang berbeda ketika kalimat itu dilancarkan.

Karin, dia merasa puas mendengar permintaan maaf rendahan dari Ino.

Dan Sasuke, dia justru mendapatkan tanda tanya besar dari perkataan Ino tadi. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke protes, Ino malah sudah menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

**|Ichiro-kun 2|Pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka|**

.

.

Ino mengatur jalan pernapasannya berkali-kali, menuruti saran dari guru yoganya untuk menstabilkan emosi.

Begitu bodohnya seorang Ino yang mengucapkan 'Gomen' pada Karin, padahal belum tentu ia yang salah. Ah...itu murni salah Karin kan? Dia pengganggu.

"_kau tidak usah mengatakan 'Gomen' jika kau sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu._"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tindakannya itu dapat menghapus ingatan akan kalimat Sasuke tadi.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ino langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'toilet' itu.

Memang dasar victoria yang sedang membenci Ino hari ini, bahkan saat Ino keluarpun Ino sempat menyaksikan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan dengan Karin menuju sebuah mobil.

Langkahnya membawa badannya kembali ke ruangan itu dan membanting salah satu pintu di dalam ruangan.

Seperti pecundang saja berlama-lama di dalam toilet saat sedang tertekan. Lagipula Dosen tidak masuk kan? Kedua hal itu yang pada akhirnya membawa Ino kembali ke ruang kelas dan berniat untuk bersantai sambil membuka facebook nya sebentar, apalagi sudah empat hari dia tidak online.

Brak...tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras.

Ino reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sebagai reaksi terkejut.

"Gomen, aku kira disini tidak ada orangnya."

Sementara pria di ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kaget atau semacamnya, pria itu masih dalam posisi duduk santainya dengan buku kecil ditangannya.

Merasa tak di respon, akhirnya Ino merasa malu sendiri kalau nekad memasuki kelas dan bersantai disana, ia mundur dan berbalik keluar.

"Ino-san?"

mendengar panggilan itu Ino berbalik kembali menghadap ruang kelas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri begitu di depan pintu?"

Betapa bahagianya seorang Ino Yamanaka yang mendapatkan undangan dari Sasuke. Dengan perasaan senang Ino memasuki ruangan dan duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke, mereka hanya berdua.

"Ichiro-san sedang apa disini?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bosan di luar" Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Tapi kini aku tidak merasa bosan lagi, tempat ini akhirnya bisa menghibur ku"

Ino melihat kesekeliling ruangan, mencari sebuah kemungkinan yang membuat Sasuke merasa terhibur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari Ino yang bertanya-tanya.

"Keberadaan mu yang membuat ku merasa terhibur." Datar, samasekali tidak mirip dengan rayuan ataupun pujian.

"Eh?" aquamarine itu membulat memandang Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya membaca buku ditangannya.

"A-aku sepertinya-" Ino tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, ia segera mengeluarkan laptop dan mengaktifkannya "A-apa disini _hot spot _ nya aktif ya?" bicaranya kacau.

"Wah...Ino _Pig_, ternyata kau di sini." seru gadis Pink tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Wajah Ino yang tadinya bersemu merah kini telah berubah menjadi masam karena mendengar Sakura menyebutnya '_Pig_' di depan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin sekali menyeret si Sakura menjauh.

"Kyaaa" teriakan Sakura yang di seret paksa keluar kelas oleh Ino.

"Eh...jidat, jangan seenaknya panggil aku _pig _di depan Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh...jadi kau sedang bersama cowok yang namanya Sasuke itu ya?" Sakura melirik ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Bukan hanya melirik, Sakura Hampir saja memasuki kelas kalau tidak segera di cegah cengkeraman Ino pada kerah belakang bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jidat!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya _Pig_, kau pelit sekali sih!"

tak lama kemudian Ino dan Sakura melihat Karin memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke berada. Cengkeraman Ino pada baju Sakura semakin melemah dan terlepas.

Ino termangu untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei...kau kenapa _Pig_?" Sakura mengguncangkan badan Ino yang membeku.

"Aku harus segera pulang, ampai jumpa besok Sakura, jaa" Ino melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

.

.

**|Ichiro-kun 2|Pertemuannya dengan Ino Yamanaka|**

.

.

Di pinggiran sungai dekat kampus yang menuju rumah Ino, langit berwarna jingga, burung gagak berterbangan menyerukan koakan parauya.

Matahari sore memantulkan cahaya jingga di atas permukaan air sungai yang mengalir tenang.

Plung...kerikil kecil terlempar ke dalam sungai. Plung...kerikil kedua yang berukuran lebih besar mengoyak permukaan sungai yang tenang.

Plung...kerikil ketiga menyusul, namun bukan dari tangan yang sama.

Pelempar kerikil pertama dan kedua pun terkejut.

Ino mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Ichiro-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan aku melihat mu." Sasuke duduk di samping Ino.

Plung...Ino melemparkan kerikil ketiganya.

"Apa kau selalu mengunjungi tempat ini?"

Ino mengangat bahu. "Tidak sering. Jarang."

Plung...Sasuke melemparkan kerikil ditangannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Plung...

Ino menghentikan lemparannya. Ia terdiam merasakan sebuah keraguan dalam dirinya. Antara bertanya atau tidak.

"Kau jadi bertanya?" Sasuke meyadarkan.

"Umm...apa Sasuke-kun sudah makan?" jelas bukan itu pertanyaan sebenarnya, mungkin lebih baik jangan ditanyakan sekarang.

Ino tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sasuke untuk pertanyaan tidak pentingnya tadi, ia bangkit dan membersihkan rok nya dari debu.

"Aku dengar ada kedai ramen yang enak di sekitar sini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sore?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, diamnya itu justru membuat Ino semakin tegang, napasnya tertahan, Ino tidak mau mendengar sebuah penolakan.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Sasuke menyetujui.

Kini keberuntungan ada pada pihak Ino, gadis aquamarine itu sedang menikmaati ramennya bersama Sasuke, ada suatu kepuasan tersendiri ketika kita dekat dengan orang yang kita sukai.

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menanyaakan hal itu, sesuatu yang membuat Ino penasaran namun lagi-lagi ia memilih untuk mearik pertanyaannya itu. Mungkin ini saatnya.

Wangi angin sore berhembus lembut, semakin mendukung keduanya untuk tenggelam dalam suasana yang romantis dan tenang.

Sedari tadi Ino selalu mencuri pandang agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu.

"Ano Sasuke-kun," Ino mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memulai

"Hn?" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Ino.

"Karin itu pacarmu ya?" dengan hati-hati ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..." Sasuke tersedak ramen.

Dengan cepat Ino menyodorkan minuman, kemudian di minum oleh Sasuke.

Ino mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke "Maaf ya Sasuke-kun, aku lancang ya sampai Sasuke-kun tersedak begini."

"Hah...Sakitnya..." Keluh Sasuke, bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya tersedak ramen yang pedas.

"Aduh...Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino semakin khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Huft...pedas sekali ramennya" Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda, wajah tanpa ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi terbodoh yang pernah Ino lihat.

"Maaf." Ino merasa sangat bersalah sekali.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya kembali "Karin itu bukan pacarku."

"Yang benar?" Ino merasa senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa Sasuke-kun pulang pergi bersama?"

"Dia itu majikan ku."

"A-apa?" Ino terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kenapa? kau kaget?" senyum tipis terlihat pada wajah Sasuke

"Ah...ti-tidak " Ino menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya seorang supir, bukan pria kaya." Sasuke memandangi Ino yang tercengang "Apa ini mengubah pemikiran mu tentang ku?" sambungnya.

Hening. Ino canggung, bingung untuk menunjukkan reaksi seperti apa ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Trett...trett...Ponsel Ino bergetar, ia segera membuka pesan singkat yang terpampang di ponselnya.

beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang pria dengan mobil mewah, pria berperawakan tegap dan tinggi, pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna oranye.

Sasuke dapat mengetahui namanya hanya dengan membaca _name tag _yang terpasang di seragam polisinya. Juugo, nama pria itu.

Ino bangkit ketika menyadari keberadaan pria itu yang sudah berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" Ino nampak tidak suka.

Dengan wajah dinginnya Juugo menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu, jangan habiskan waktumu dengan dia." Juugo menujuk Ino dengan sorot matanya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Sasuke membela diri dan melepaskan cengkeraman Juugo yang sangat menggangu.

"Karena dia pacarku. Itu jelas masalah ku!"

"Sudah Juugo, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino berteriak ketika satu pukulan Juugo hampir mendarat pada Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Juugo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Bersikap baiklah pada dia! Kau memuakkan!" Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal melihat Ino yang kesakitan akan cegkeraman Juugo.

Ino melemparkan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan main-main dengannya Sasuke-kun.' Sasuke mengerti, semakin ia membuat masalah dengan pria itu, mungkin pria itu akan semakin menyiksa Ino, itu yang berhasil Sasuke tangkap.

Dibiarkannya Ino pergi bersama Juugo. Memasuki mobil mewahnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Satu hal yang sangat sulit dihindari adalah 'Typo', padahal sudah diperiksa ulang (T_T)

Baiklah bagaimana pendapat Minna tentang chapter ini?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
